


Dying at your side.

by Keith_Must_Die



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Gen, Somehow, Taka and Mondo die, They are both executed, They don't suffer that much, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_Must_Die/pseuds/Keith_Must_Die
Summary: Mondo was the culprit, that is the fact, the only truth on this case. Even yet, Kiyotaka didn't want to acknowledge it at all, the mere idea of Mondo dying was too much forbear by himself. Hugging him tightly, hiding his face in his pecs, crying, he refuses to live without him at his side. But overall, he wanted to make him accompany at death, dying alone was already bad, and that's why he wanted to give him comfort at least by being at his side.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 10





	Dying at your side.

Kiyotaka didn't want to believe it, even when everything seemed to point that Mondo was the murdered of Chihiro, he still couldn't bring himself to go and just vote his Best friend, his bro, most likely his only friend in the place. He was so biased, even If he was the Ultimate Moral Compass, he wouldn't accuse Mondo and vote him although the evidence pinned him as a possible suspect. Makoto even had to shut him up so he could see that, this was reality. Mondo killed one of his classmates, even worse yet, Someone Mondo considers a good person and even called a friend. It seemed too much to process, accept, it was just too much for Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

He tried to convince Monokuma to stop, to change his mind, punish him instead of Mondo, he even voted himself for that to happen, but everything if it was ignored. With tears escaping his face, feeling the sadness and frustración of not being able to help Mondo, of even swallow his secret, trying to understand his motive, feeling helpless, he couldn't help but hug him tightly. Shaking, crying loud, Kiyotaka screamed. All of it. His emotions were cleared in that powerful and amusing sound that rumbled the room. Mondo's Words didn't reach him at all, feeling his hand petting his hair wouldn't change his feelings on the matter. Monokuma's laughter and pitiful remarks on his pain were like empty words to the Ultimate Moral Compass, the only things that matter to him were Mondo hugging him back and the obvious wet of the shirt due to his tears.

"Bro, I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise... I'm sorry that I'm making you cry like this, but what I did deserves death–".

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence. Even If it was murder... Death is just too much... I– I can't live without you! I'd rather kill myself to live without you! I would even accept to be executed with you! Just–... Just please, please... Don't leave me alone". Kiyotaka begged, gripping Mondo more tightly, harder, whimpering, screaming, confessing his most deep thought on the subject. Living without Mondo would be true despair for him. Even hell. Ishimaru made eye contact with him while talking. His red cheeks that come along the tears, his Shaking lip, the mess of Kiyotaka look and the honesty behind his words were too much for him to handle. If Chihiro death wasn't enough, seeing his bro broke apart made it worst, his best friend, someone who meant too much for him. Still, he couldn't promise him something like that to him at all; heck, Monokuma probably–

"Are you that sure of your words? Would you like to be executed with Mondo instead of continuing living?". Monokuma's words stabbed everyone across the room, Kiyotaka didn't look him, but he nodded, and with a mumble that the bear let escape, dangerous words come out of his mouth. "Well, I usually won't let this happen, but since you always followed the rules and were a good boy, I'll allow you to be executed along with Mondo, together. It's kind of exciting to me to see how it will go an execution of two".

"B-But, Taka is only speaking due to the heat of the moment! He didn't do anything wrong!" Naegi pressure himself to speak, he didn't want to see another death, even more, when they didn't do anything wrong in the first place. Makoto knew Taka was a lot of things, but even this was beyond insane for him. Mondo was too surprised to talk, so everything was on him. "You can't do this!". Kyouko hand stopped him to launch himself at Monokuma, that laught at the sight of Makoto being useless. Taka felt bad leaving a good person like Makoto on that sight, but the only path he could see himself was death, no more and no less. There was no space for tears now, not now that Monokuma went forward and pushed that red button, meaning the start of the execution... Their execution. Closing his eyes, he felt the chains dragging his body apart from Mondo's, meaning the start of whatever Monokuma could ever think off to kill them both. Feeling the adrelaline of fear filling his body like a drug, closing his eyes with force, expecting the unexpectable, allowing himself to go along with whatever Monokuma pulled off for both. It wasn't that long when he realized the lack of movement and open his eyes, seeing the rope in front of him, that was all covered with storns. Furtermore, he saw Mondo on top of a Bike, with Monokuma at front, probably preparing to ride him somewhere. The tittle of the execution didn't come late. 

**"Everyone bow at the show!. Ishimaru Kiyotaka and Oowada Mondo execution".**

The time to think didn't came at the sight of the bike moving, after pulling out what was really happening, feeling the pain on his hand once he grabbed the rope, he started climbing, hearing the soft sound of the blood coming out everytime he climb higher, and also the rumbling sound of the bike approching the same alttitude, going up using a ramp, along with some bullets piercing the floor. Mondo seemed to have a bad time, he was getting hurt by some shots of bullets that came of nowhere to be seen. Some grazed, others impact. Kiyotaka couldn't support the sight, and start foccusing on climbing, feeling dubious of keep going when he saw the circular saws coming of the walls, making the sight of the climbing dangerous. Taking a deep breath, he tried to overcome the fact by just embracing the pain and keep going until he was at mondo's side. Every pain he had to overcome was only another request he had to fulfill in order to get his pettition. With that said, the monitor showed close-up images to their respective path. Ishimaru getting his clothes torn apart for the circle saws, and Mondo's bullets injuries. It was kind of ironic how both were coming to a same destiny, the upper floor, even so, Kiyotaka scream of pain was the worst thing that was showned in the scene, with most of his pecs and body discovered. The red band with his hall monitor title was almost destroyed, the parts fall down on the now distant floor. The blood that came of his body was also there. The lack of strengh on his movements were painfully obvious, Taka seemed at his limit, and yet, he keep going up. Everything seemed to point that Monokuma real deal was making the two of them dying at their own torture, but later than sooner, the hole of agony seemed to have a exit, the light of the upper floor motived him enough to actually tried to reach it. Once his hand pierced leave a mark of blood on the superficies, the torture the SHSL Moral Compass likely seemed to have an end right there, but a bike a certain someone conducted approached his direction. Monokuma grabbed Ishimarus hair and drag him along with Monndo on an endless pool that was kind of familiar to him. Jumping off the bike once he throw off the Dark haired boy to the pool, leaving Mondo joined on his own by leaving him there, all alone. The bike started to go on the bottom, along with the pompadour boy, but not without him trying to reach one of Taka's pierced hands, pulling him closer to him using his legs, entagled with Taka's. The dark that surronded the water didn't make clear if Mondo hug Kiyotaka that way, but the fact alone that their body's were toghether, like an alone figure, was there. The blood that came of both injuries stained slowly the pool, the rest of taka's clothes and some of the cut off rests of Mondo's jacket were gather toghether, leaving there an evidence that they were executed in that moment, drowning toghether. Monokuma was dressed like a janitor, and started by his own to cleaned up the rests.

That was the end of the execution, the room was silence. Makoto fall into his knees, once again, he lost more classmates, this time weren't two of them, but three. Fujisaki Chihiro, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, and Oowada Mondo lost their live on this horrible day. Kyouko pats on his head were kind of conforting, but that didn't change the reality. He lost three awesome people only because of this stupid killing game they were force to participate in. Being in a weak state, Makoto seek a hug of the white haired girl, who excitated at first, but later hug back.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone points it out, yeah, I kind of use Kirumi's execution elements on this. I admitted it, but It was because I couldn't think of a more creative way to make Kiyotaka suffer all the way to get with Mondo. Speaking of which, I think I could make even better his side, but my brain isn't god, I didn't think of a better way for him to suffer. Whatever, I wrote this on a hint of inspiration I had once I foolish thought about what could happen If two people were executed. Also, English is not my native language, if you see any grammar mistake, spelling, or use of words, let me know!
> 
> If that's not enough, this is my first work on this fandom! I'm kind of nervous about seeing how this will be received.


End file.
